Government Involvement
by AliasAngel1
Summary: *Chap 8 up!!* A Dark Ange/Alias Crossover: x-5 Max Guevera and Agent Sydney Bristow cross paths... who knows what will happen next!
1. In The Beginning

"Government Involvement" Chapter 01: In The Beginning..  
  
Summary: Dark Angel/Alias Crossover  
  
Dark Angel storyline: Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Alias storyline: Mid second-season as well, after "Salvation." Although Irina Derevko probably won't play into the story that much. Sark hasn't come to work for SD-6 yet, though he may enter the storyline later ;)  
  
Enjoy the story, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Agent Sydney Bristow entered the SD-6 conference room hurriedly, knowing she was a few minutes late. She tucked a strand of her straight brown hair behind her ear as she took her spot at the table.  
  
She said a quick "hello" to the table, and her partner Marcus Dixon gave her a small wave. Her father, Jack Bristow, nodded in acknowledgment and Marshall Flinkman grinned at her.  
  
Sydney then looked up at her superior, Arvin Sloane, who was standing at the head of the table. Luckily he didn't comment on her tardiness, though she knew he wouldn't.  
  
"Your next mission is a simple one," Sloane said, immediately getting down to business and beginning the briefing. "But it's an important one."  
  
"Simple? That's good to hear," Dixon joked. Though Sydney couldn't blame him; after their past few missions, it would be a relief to be sent out on a less difficult task.  
  
"All you have to do is retrieve a videotape from a security-system base in Seattle, Washington," Sloane explained.  
  
"Seattle?" Sydney questioned. "Isn't that place like a third-world- country? It was the only state that didn't survive the Pulse."  
  
Sloane nodded. "The company is pre-pulse, and they were too stubborn to relocate their building after the shock hit."  
  
"The videotape was filmed in New York City," Jack Bristow added, standing up, getting them focused back to the mission. "It contains footage of an SD-6 agent killing a contact."  
  
"I can assure you, these were desperate measures that had to be taken," Sloane explained with sincerity in his voice, though Sydney knew it was a lie. "The contact refused to cooperate, and he had essential information that we needed. Our agent was forced to terminate him."  
  
Jack nodded grimly. "A group of agents located in New York was able to retrieve the original tape, but a copy was automatically filmed in the security system's headquarters. The headquarters are located in Seattle." He paused to let this information sink in. "As you will find in the briefing in front of you," he gestured to the papers in front of them all, "The building you will be breaking into is a high-security structure."  
  
"Sydney, you are going to be disguised as a Ms. Kelly Reese, a potential client of the company," Sloane explained. "You will be going in alone; Dixon will be stationed in a getaway vehicle, camouflaged as a telephone company van. He will give you directions from inside the automobile and provide you with an escape."  
  
Sydney and Dixon both nodded as he gave them the details of their mission. Sloane continued, in a slightly apprehensive voice. "Sydney, once you get the tape, you are to get out and destroy it as soon as possible. For all we know, K-directorate could be trying to retrieve this videotape as well. If they succeed, they could easily use it as blackmail." He paused, and a small smile reappeared on his face. "Marshall?"  
  
Mr. Flinkman stood up and adjusted his tie. "Well. uh." he stuttered nervously. "The videotape will be stored in a password-protected room." He held up what looked like a makeup compact. "This looks like your average girly makeup, right? You know. you use it to powder your nose, or something. not that you need to use makeup, Ms. Bristow," he added uneasily.  
  
"Marshall." Sloane warned, starting to get impatient. Sydney just gave Marshall a warm smile and nodded for him to continue.  
  
"Well anyway. it's NOT your average makeup compact," he said proudly, opening the device to reveal a high-tech keypad. "All you do is attach this to the electronic keypad outside the room, and this will unscramble the code, allowing you into the room."  
  
"Well," Dixon said happily when they were done explaining. "It looks like this mission should be a very easy one. Just what we need." Sydney couldn't help but agree.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Max let out a heavy sigh as she shut her Jam Pony locker after her last run of the day. "Finally." she muttered, leaning against the wall of lockers.  
  
"Rough day, sistah?" her coworker, Original Cindy, asked as she adjusted her hair in the mirror in her own locker. After successfully making sure her afro-puffs were in order, she turned to look at Max.  
  
Max shrugged sarcastically. "You could say that," she said bitterly, her anger aimed at the world in general. "Got two doors slammed in my face, and had to but up with three clients bitching about how much of a hassle it is to have to sign for their package."  
  
Original Cindy nodded knowingly. "I feel ya, girl."  
  
"Aww, what's wrong, Maxie? Can't handle your own job?" a blond boy teased with a smirk on his face, as he walked over to the row of lockers to join them. He took off his messenger bag and threw it down, having also just finished his last run of the day.  
  
"Shut up Alec," Max commanded, already annoyed with him. "I'm so not in the mood to deal with you right now."  
  
Alec clutched his chest in mock pain. "Max!! That hurts, it truly does," he whined with fake innocence. After realizing Max really WASN'T in the mood to deal with him, his mischievous smirk reappeared on his face and he sat down on a nearby bench, and began to empty his bag into his locker.  
  
"You need to learn when to shut up, boy," Original Cindy commented to the handsome guy. "YOU are one of the many reasons Original Cindy prefers the ladies."  
  
Alec shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." he said distantly.  
  
Just then Max's pager began to beep. She let out a groan and ran a hand through her long, dark hair. "Great," she said as she checked the number. "Logan."  
  
"Who else?" Alec asked sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up," was Max's reply as she smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!" He said, grabbing his head. "Hey, that really hurt."  
  
"Yeah, you'll get over it," Max responded carelessly as she picked up her stuff.  
  
"You gonna be at Crash tonight, Boo?" Original Cindy asked the girl as she got ready to leave.  
  
She shrugged. "Depends," Max answered. "Logan might have me pulling a job for him tonight, who knows."  
  
"A job, huh?" Alec asked, a grin lighting up his face as he took double- meaning to the statement.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Max said angrily. She rolled her eyes in disbelief that a genetically enhanced prototype such as Alec could have such a sick mind. "I'm outta here."  
  
A few minutes later, Max arrived via her Black Ninja motorcycle to Logan's apartment complex. She rode the elevator to his penthouse, and entered. Without knocking, of course: picking the lock was much easier than waiting for someone to answer the door.  
  
"How would you feel about breaking into a high-security building and stealing something for me?" Logan asked as the girl entered his apartment.  
  
"Well hello to you to," Max teased, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe. Logan was sitting at his computer desk, looking up at her hopefully.  
  
"Do you remember that supposed government organization I told you about? SD- 6?" Logan questioned her memory.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, they're allegedly a branch of the CIA."  
  
"But lately I've been finding more and more evidence that they're out to corrupt America, not help it," Logan finished for her. "And I think I could very well have enough proof to do an Eyes Only Broadcast and expose them."  
  
Max raised her eyebrows. "And you need me to get this 'proof' for you?" she said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
Logan looked at her pleadingly. "Exactly," he said. "There's a videotape of a known SD-6 agent shooting someone, one of his clients or contacts maybe. I'll know more when I can analyze the tape."  
  
Max nodded. "What kinda building will I be breaking into?" she inquired.  
  
"It's headquarters for a security-system company, so it will of course be high-security. I know the video is stored in a room that's electronically password-protected.," Logan smiled, "Nothing you can't handle though."  
  
Max returned the grin. "I'll figure something out. Play it by ear," she said. She paused for a moment. "How did you find out about this tape?" Usually she didn't question his source of information, but he had been working on this SD-6 case forever, and she was starting to get interested in it.  
  
Logan looked at her, surprised that she took a curiosity in this mission. "I have a contact on the inside, Marshall Flinkman."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney slowly paced through the empty warehouse, waiting for Agent Vaughn to arrive. He had paged her, and had obviously heard about her mission via her father.  
  
After a few moments of endless pacing, a tall man in a suit and tie appeared in the doorway. "Hey Syd," he said, smiling.  
  
"Hey Vaughn," she greeted in return. "What's my counter-mission?" Sydney wasted know time in small-talk. Usually she took this as an opportunity to ask him how he was doing, but she had a plane to catch for Seattle in less than an hour.  
  
Obviously Vaughn understood this, because he, too, got right to business. "There isn't one." He said simply.  
  
He almost laughed at the astonished look on Sydney's face. "Wait.what?" the girl asked. "I thought we wanted to expose SD-6. If someone else gets a hold of this tape, that's bound to happen."  
  
Vaughn nodded understandingly. "That's not exactly how the CIA wants it to happen. You're supposed to get the tape and destroy it, just like SD-6 wants," the man explained. "If the public finds out about this, chaos is bound to happen."  
  
Sydney nodded, slightly regretfully. She was hoping this would be a chance to hurt SD-6, but instead she would be forced to aide them. "Albright," she said after a moment of silence.  
  
She grabbed her coat and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Syd, wait," Vaughn called to her, causing her to stop and turn around. "Good luck," he added shyly.  
  
Sydney smiled. "Thanks," was all she said. With that, she turned and walked out the door, ready to start her mission. 


	2. Alert & Ready

"Government Involvement" Chapter 02: 'Alert & Ready'  
  
Summary: Dark Angel/Alias Crossover  
  
Dark Angel storyline: Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Alias storyline: Mid second-season as well, after "Salvation." Although Irina Derevko probably won't play into the story that much. Sark hasn't come to work for SD-6 yet, though he may enter the storyline later ;)  
  
Alterations.. The year is 2002 (Just pretend Dark Angel was set in that year). The pulse still happened, though the only place that was really affected was Washington: especially Seattle. Seattle is still like a third-world- country, sort of excluded from the rest of the U.S.  
  
Enjoy the story, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
If you want me to e-mail you as soon as the next chapter is up, leave your e-mail address in the review section, or e-mail it to me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later, after a short airplane flight and an equipment check, Sydney walked through the spinning glass doors into 'Ready & Alert,' the security-system company that held the SD-6 tape. It was nine o'clock at night, and the city of Seattle was already under the cover of darkness, which would be a great help if Dixon and Sydney needed to make a fast getaway.  
  
She walked confidently up to the front counter, her heeled shoes clicking against the floor with every step. She wore a dark business suit, with the skirt just the right length so she could outrun any guards, if needed. But hopefully she wouldn't have to resort to that.  
  
"May I help you miss?" An attendant at the counter asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe you might be able to," Sydney said in a fake Brooklyn accent, playing with the short blond hair on her wig. "I have an appointment to tour the facility." She gave the man a warm smile. "See, I just moved here from the East coast, and I'm looking for a reliable security system for my new home."  
  
The attendant nodded and typed something into the computer. "Name, please?" he asked.  
  
"Reese. Kelly Reese," Sydney replied immediately.  
  
The man nodded and gave her a small smile. "Yes, yes," he typed something else into the computer. "You'll want to go see Mr. Harper, the manager here. His office is on the fifth floor. Just speak to the receptionist when you get to the floor, she'll direct you to him." He paused and motioned to the wall on Sydney's left. "The elevators are right over there."  
  
Sydney nodded, glad that he didn't ask to escort her up to the floor. "Thank you," she said quietly, then turned and headed in the direction he pointed. She nodded a "hello" to the other people waiting in line for one of the four elevators. She then concentrated on the light-up numbers above the elevators as she switched her small black purse from one hand to the other.  
  
Sydney had to get to the third floor, that was where the videotape was being stored. If she was lucky, she would get on a crowded enough elevator where someone ELSE was going to the fifth floor. Otherwise the attendant might notice that the elevator "Ms. Kelly Reese" got on wasn't going to the designated floor and get suspicious.  
  
At last one of the middle elavators let out a small "ding," indicating its arrival to the Lobby Floor. Sydney and three others climbed into the large contraption. Thankfully, the lady to Sydney's left pushed the "five" button. After pressing the "three," Sydney waited only a short while to arrive on her targeted floor.  
  
Once Sydney got on the third floor, she followed a sign that said "Restrooms" down a hall. After double-checking the ladies room was empty, Sydney pulled out a small tube of lipstick that doubled as a walkie-talkie. "Dixon? I'm in." She said hurriedly.  
  
After only a few seconds, her partner's voice cackled through the small device. "Where are you?" he asked, and she could hear him typing away on a computer, obviously acquiring the building layout so he could direct her to the video-storage room.  
  
"The girls' restroom, third floor," she answered as she eyed the door, hoping no one would enter and cause her to end her conversation.  
  
"Copy that," Dixon said, indicating he understood. After a couple of seconds of furious typing on his computer, he found what he wanted. "Syd, you have to go back to the receptionist area of the third floor. From there, head down the hall directly to the elevators' left. If you pass an office that says 'Trumann,' then you're on the right path."  
  
Sydney nodded, although Dixon couldn't see it. "Okay." she said, signifying for him to continue with the instructions.  
  
"Go down that hall and take a right. That hallway will lead you past a couple of cameras, so be careful. Then the hallway will branch to the left, straight, and to the right. Keep going straight, until you reach a set of double doors. Those doors will lead you down one last hall, which will end at the Videotape Storage Room," Dixon finished.  
  
Sydney took a deep breath, memorizing the instructions. "Got it," she confirmed after a short pause.  
  
As soon as she said this, a woman entered the restroom. Sydney, who was standing in front of the mirror, quickly turned the walkie-talkie off and pretended to be putting on lipstick. The lady walked into a stall, and Sydney took this as her chance to exit.  
  
After leaving the restroom, Sydney walked down the hall. She tried not to draw any attention to herself, in case anyone should question why she was there.  
  
She followed Dixon's instructions, easily making it past the receptionist, who was busy talking on the phone. Syd smiled to herself when she saw the door that read "Trumann" on the front. After ducking past the security cameras, and carefully abiding by what Dixon told her, Syd found herself looking at a set of double-doors.  
  
She walked through them, and ran down the short hall, suddenly not-so-happy about the fact that she decided to wear heels. The hall was empty, except for one door marked "Storage." She smiled 'This is it,' she thought.  
  
Sydney quickly saw the keypad next to the door. She didn't, however, see the guard that was hidden in the shadows, next to the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, stepping forward with a large gun aimed directly at Sydney. Sydney jumped, startled by the man.  
  
She quickly recovered from her surprise, and held up her hands in an innocent fashion. "Just checking out the building," she said sweetly, a grin decorating her pretty face.  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Sydney shot her leg out, kicking the gun out of the guard's hand. Another kick knocked him in the chest, shooting him back against the wall. He tried to fight back, but failed as Sydney blocked his punches, returning a few of her own. One punch to the face later, and the security guard slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Sydney stepped back and opened her purse. Finding the makeup compact, she opened it and attached the small device to the keypad. As the electronic un-scrambler worked, she glanced over her shoulder several times, making sure no one had heard the commotion and come to investigate.  
  
Soon the keypad beeped, indicating the correct code had been entered. Sydney rushed through the doors as they slid open, and quickly pressed the button to close them again.  
  
Sydney sighed with relief as she checked out the room. There were no guards in site, just endless videotapes, neatly stacked on shelves against the wall.  
  
Lucky for her, all the shelves were labeled to incredible detail, and it didn't take long of Sydney skimming the shelves for her to find the tape she was looking for.  
  
She grinned as she held it in her hand. 'This was easy,' Syd thought to herself. 'A little TOO easy.'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Careful to stay in the shadows, Max quietly climbed the fire-escape of a ten-story building. The building she was climbing was an apartment complex, right next door to 'Ready & Alert,' the company she was breaking into for Logan.  
  
'Ready & Alert' had been an easy building to find: it was the only modern and new-looking building in the neighborhood, surrounded by run-down apartments, houses, and other random buildings.  
  
Because 'Ready & Alert' was so state-of-the-art (at least for Seattle it was), it wasn't equipped with external fire-escapes. Meaning that Max had to climb the ones of the building next to it to reach the rooftop.  
  
After only a few seconds, Max found herself at the top of the apartment complex. Now was the hard part: 'Alert & Ready' was an eleven-story building, across the alley from the complex she was now standing on. Max was going to have to jump from one building to the next, with a good 20 feet inbetween.  
  
'No sweat,' Max told herself inwardly. She took a few steps backwards, got a good running start, and leaped from the apartment complex to the security building.  
  
She landed easily and silently. "That wasn't so bad,"' Max grinned to herself. She crept across the rooftop until she found what she was looking for: a door leading to the inside.  
  
Trying the door, she quickly discovered it was locked. 'Of course,' Max thought with an eye-roll before she easily kicked the steel door open, nearly knocking it off it's hinges.  
  
Max ran inside the building, shutting the door behind her as quietly as possible to makeup for the noise she had already called. Luckily, it appeared as though no one had heard her make her entrance.  
  
Max crept down a few halls, easily avoiding a handful of security guards. Finally she reached a set of stairs. Knowing that taking the elevator would cause a lot of suspicion (a girl dressed in all-black leather with biker gloves was going to be noticed in an elevator full of business executives, Max decided the stairs would be a better route.  
  
Less than a minutes later, Max arrived to the third floor. She knew the video was stored somewhere on this floor, she just didn't know exactly where. But she DID have a plan to find out where exactly it was located.  
  
Max walked up to the receptionists desk, and was greeted with a fake smile by the secretary. According to the nameplate on the desk, her name was Kathy Brown. "Kathy?" Max asked urgently.  
  
"Yes?" the lady questioned, attempting to be sincere, though her bitterness still showed through.  
  
Max quickly scanned the woman's desk. She saw a post-it next to the phone that read 'Call Brad about our date tonight.' Max smiled inwardly.  
  
"There's someone down in the lobby looking for you," she said. "He said his name was Brad." Max saw the lady's face light up.  
  
"Really?" Kathy asked hopefully. "Did he say what he wanted?"  
  
Max shook her head. "No, but he did say it was urgent and that you should come down right away," a sly grin then decorated Max's face. "He was holding flowers. If I were you, I'd see what he wants."  
  
Kathy's face was beaming now. "All right," she said and before Max knew it, Kathy had abandoned her desk and dashed to the elevators.  
  
After the receptionist disappeared into the elevator cart, Max jumped the desk and began typing on the computer. After only a few moments, she figured out where the storage room was.  
  
Max dashed down the halls, eager to get the tape and get out of there. She easily avoided the security camera's she saw. After rushing through a set of double doors, Max found herself looking at an unconscious guard and an electronic keypad.  
  
"Great." Max said. Either someone had already broken in, or the guard had for some reason passed out. She knew that she'd have to break through the doors, which would alert them that there was intruder, but she had no other choice.  
  
Max stood in a fighting stance, prepped herself, then shot her foot out at the door..  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney had the videotape in her hand, and was about to exit through the electronic doors. She reached to push the button that would open the doors, but instead jumped back in surprise as a foot came flying through the door.  
  
Sydney just stared as a dark-haired girl dived through the hole she had created and rolled expertly to her feet. The girl was dressed in all black, and was obviously a couple years younger that Sydney.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked the girl tentatively, mentally preparing herself for a fight, if that was needed.  
  
The girl smirked. "You can call me Max," she answered with fake innocence. Before Sydney knew what was happening, the girl snatched the tape from her hands and looked at it. She then looked up and locked eyes with Sydney.  
  
"This is exactly what I'm looking for," Max said in an amused tone. "Thanks for the help." She then turned and began walking out the way she had come in.  
  
"I don't think so," Sydney said, grabbing Max's arm. She wasn't about to let this girl walk away with what she had worked to get.  
  
Max gave Sydney an amused look. "You think YOU'RE gonna stop me?" she asked, obviously annoyed. "I suggest you save yourself: security guards are going to be in here in a few minutes, and I don't plan on getting caught."  
  
Sydney, however, made no move to let go of the younger girl's arm. "Look, little girl, you may think you're tough and all, but to save time, why don't you just hand the tape over?"  
  
Max pulled her arm out of Sydney's grasp and just smirked. "Bite me," she said simply. She turned and started to walk away again, tape in hand.  
  
Sydney had had enough. She kicked her leg out in a round-house, knocking the tape from Max's hand. Max spun around, only to have her stomach meet with Sydney's leg.  
  
Max doubled over in surprise, and Sydney took this as an opportunity to punch the girl in the side.  
  
Max had had enough. The kick and punch had barely phased her, but this girl was just pissing her off. She looked up at Sydney. The smirk on Max's face had disappeared, and was replaced with an angry glare.  
  
"Wanna play rough, huh?" was all Max said before she kicked Sydney in the stomach, sending her forcefully flying into a shelf. Max picked up the videotape she had came to get and gave Sydney one last look. "Good luck getting out of here," she said before bolting out the room.  
  
Sydney groaned as she hit the shelf. That girl had a mean kick! Syd knew she had to get out of there, and fast: to both not be caught, AND to get that tape back. Ignoring the pain surging through her body, Sydney jumped to her feet and followed the girl out the door.  
  
Sydney could hear distant alarms ringing, and she knew that a security team was on their way. As Sydney ran down the halls, back the way she had came, she saw Max was only a few feet ahead of her. She pulled out her walkie- talkie and clicked it on as she ran. "Dixon, we have a problem: a girl got the tape from me, and a security team is on its way up!" she said into the radio, still following the girl down the halls.  
  
Sydney expected the girl to keep running until the elevator. Instead, much to Sydney's surprise, the girl stopped dead in her tracks when she came to an elevator.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sydney asked as Max punched out the window frame.  
  
"Getting out of here," was the answer she received. Max then proceeded to jump out the window. Sydney gasped, knowing the girl would hurt herself. They were, after all, three stories up in the air. Sydney looked out the window, just in time to see the girl land safely on her feet, the tape still in her hand.  
  
Sydney heard the security team approaching, and knew she had to get out of there. She ran down a series of halls, trying to avoid the guards.  
  
"I think someone's down here!" a voice yelled. Panicking, Sydney threw herself into the nearest office. She slammed the door shut just as three guards headed down that way.  
  
Luckily, the room was empty. Sydney leaned against the door and waited for the men to leave.  
  
"No one's here," one voice said. "Come on, let's check down another hall." Sydney finally opened the door as she heard them jog away.  
  
She bolted down a few more halls, and eventually found herself back where she had started from: by the elevators. After making sure the security guards were nowhere in site, Sydney climbed aboard an elevator and rode it down to the lobby.  
  
As she exited the building, she radioed for Dixon to meet her in the front of the building. As soon as Sydney jumped in the van, they sped away from the building.  
  
Sydney clicked on the larger radio that they used to communicate with SD-6 headquarters. "Mission failed," she said into the radio in a defeated tone. "An unknown enemy got the tape." 


	3. The Broadcast Aires

"Government Involvement" Chapter 03: The Broadcast Aires  
  
Summary: Dark Angel/Alias Crossover  
  
Dark Angel storyline: Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Alias storyline: Mid second-season as well, after "Salvation." Although Irina Derevko probably won't play into the story that much. Sark hasn't come to work for SD-6 yet, though he may enter the storyline later ;)  
  
Alterations.. The year is 2002 (Just pretend Dark Angel was set in that year). The pulse still happened, though the only place that was really affected was Washington: especially Seattle. Seattle is still like a third-world- country, sort of excluded from the rest of the U.S.  
  
Enjoy the story, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
If you want me to e-mail you as soon as the next chapter is up, leave your e-mail address in the review section, or e-mail it to me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city," said the man on the television screen. At least it sounded like a man: it was impossible to tell the gender of the speaker, because only their eyes were shown, bordered by a marquee displaying the words. "Streaming Freedom Bulletin."  
  
The television screen then proceeded to show a man being gunned down in a dark alley by another man, dressed in dark clothing. The screen paused as the killer turned, barely showing his face. "The man you see here works for SD-6, the man he killed was an innocent employer of his. The reasons why this man was murdered have yet to be discovered, though there is nothing that will justify the assassination of an innocent citizen."  
  
The television screen flashed back to the eyes and marquee. "SD-6 claims to be a government organization, but their actions suggest otherwise. Journalists who have attempted to expose him have been gunned down in the street. Their blood is the ink of our modern news. Those who've opposed SD- 6 have vanished. All of that is about to change... SD-6: you can't hide any longer. This has been a streaming freedom video bulletin...via the Eyes Only informant net. Peace...out."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
"This is bad," Arvin Sloane said, pausing the television screen with a click of a button. "This man is causing us some serious problems, and he must be stopped." Sloane motioned toward the screen, the 'Freedom Bulletin' still suspended.  
  
"He calls himself 'Eyes Only,'" he continued, as he began to pace up and down the head of the table. "And because of a failed mission." he paused briefly to glance in the direction of Sydney Bristow and Marcus Dixon. ".he has acquired our desired security tape, causing him to believe we are America's enemy."  
  
He paused to set his hands on the table, and look at those sitting at the table. "Of course this isn't true. SD-6 is, and has always been, a valid branch of the government. Eyes Only hasn't been told the entire story, and we hope to eliminate this 'problem' before he causes further problems for SD-6."  
  
He stood upright again and adjusted his tie. "Sydney, are you sure there isn't anything more you can tell us that will aid us in finding this girl? There still remains many questions about this unidentified enemy who seized the tape from you."  
  
Sydney looked up at Sloane. "I told you everything I could in the de- briefing," she explained quietly, still disappointed in her failed mission.  
  
Sloane nodded. "This girl is a mystery. Obviously we know she works for Eyes Only, and has some extraordinary fighting and jumping abilities, but her identity still remains a mystery. Have you anything to say, Jack?"  
  
Jack Bristow, who had remained silent through the meeting, stood up and cleared his throat. "The only way we're going to figure out who Eyes Only is, is through this young girl. I think we should figure out a way to lure this girl to us, then bring her in for further questioning."  
  
"Set up a sort of trap, you mean?" Dixon asked, catching on.  
  
Jack nodded. "Precisely," he agreed simply.  
  
Sloane turned to face Jack, a sly grin decorating his face. "What exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
"So that the tape you stole for yo' boy?" Original Cindy asked Max quietly in an amused tone after watching the Eyes Only broadcast from Jam Pony.  
  
"Sure is," Max was barely able to answer before Normal came barreling into the room.  
  
"Come on people, this is not Happy Hour!" their boss yelled, papers flying off the clipboard he held in his hand. "Do I pay you to watch television? I don't think so! Bip bip bip!"  
  
As he shouted this, the twenty or so employees who had gathered around the television set to hear the wise words of Eyes Only, began to scatter and resume their messenger routes.  
  
"That man is so deep!" Sketchy said in reference to Eyes Only, full of admiration as he picked up his next package and began heading out the door to deliver it.  
  
"If you ask me, he's nuts," Normal answered, although it was obvious Sketchy wasn't speaking to him. "The man needs to get a real job,. quit making up problems in the world."  
  
Max just rolled her eyes as she threw her clipboard down on the counter. "That was my last run," she announced happily. "OC, you up for Crash tonight?"  
  
"Girl I am ALWAYS up for Crash," OC yelled out. "It's about time you finally decided to join us for some beer and pool."  
  
The girls continued talking as they made their way over to their lockers.  
  
"I know," Max replied, almost apologetically as she spun the combination dial on her locker. "Been busy these days."  
  
OC let out a heavy sigh. "I hear ya girl," she agreed. OC had just opened her locker when Alec came speeding around the corner. "Whoa boy. what put you in such a mad rush?" she questioned.  
  
Alec didn't pause to look at her as he furriedly spun his combination dial. "Hot date. tonight," was his simple reply.  
  
Max rested her hands on her hips. "I thought you had a 'hot date' LAST night," Max interrogated. ".And I know you Alec: two dates in a row isn't your style. You like to make the girl wait. It gives you a sense of power." She tilted her head to the side and gave him a suspicious look.  
  
Alec paused to flash his mischievous grin at her. "Who says it's the same girl?" he asked slyly.  
  
OC rolled her eyes. "Playa, you gon get yoself in trouble one day," she lectured. "And when I see a pair of girls putting the smack-down on yo ass, I'm just gonna laugh and say 'I told ya so.'"  
  
Alec just continued grinning and went back to his locker. Just then Max's pager let off a few beeps, indicating someone had paged her.  
  
Before she could look down and check the number, Alec turned around to face her. "I would bet any amount of money that it's Logan," he said confidently.  
  
Sure enough, Max saw Logan's phone number flashing on the screen.  
  
"I knew it!" Alec yelled triumphantly, throwing his stuff into his locker and slamming it shut. He paused and looked at Max, a thoughtful expression adorned on his face. "Max, tell me, truthfully: does anyone else ever call you? Or just Logan?"  
  
Max folded her arms. "Shut up," she said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Alec shrugged after slinging his back-pack over his shoulder. "Just a question," he said, still grinning. "Seriously, does anyone else even KNOW your pager number?"  
  
Max just sighed in annoyance and went back to grabbing her things. As she began walking away from the two and towards the payphone, she could hear Alec asking Original Cindy, "Do YOU even have her pager number?"  
  
After punching in Logan's number, Max waited only a matter of seconds for hearing the familiar voice on the other end.  
  
"Max?" Logan asked as he answered the phone.  
  
"Got your page," she said in reply.  
  
"Good news; the broadcast is already in effect. A couple of minutes ago, Matt Sung got a call from a man named David Aires, and forwarded the call to me. He's a worker at SD-6: he says that he's willing to help me bring them down, now that he knows the truth about them. Apparently he's suspected something for a long time, and this has just confirmed it." He paused a second, letting the information sink in.  
  
Max smiled. It was weird, she felt good knowing she'd helped Logan start bringing down a large corrupt corporation. Now if only they could do the same for Manticore.  
  
"With my instructions, he dug into his computer and found some valuable information regarding the Alliance," Logan continued. "This is inside information: stuff I can't get. He's willing to get it to me, as long as it doesn't endanger him and his identity remains anonymous. There's gonna be a drop-off tonight: an abandoned building on 18th street. I was hoping you'd be my backup.?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Max sighed internally, although she knew she couldn't say no. This job could be dangerous: who knew if they guy was really on their side or not? "I'm in," Max said after a moment's hesitation. "But on one condition: I go in, and you be MY backup."  
  
She could hear Logan's grunt of protest. "But, I.." he started.  
  
"Look," she cut in, "You're the one who is all worried about us being careful. If this guy pulls a gun on you, I'm not gonna be able to stop him very quickly." She tried to persuade him.  
  
"Fine," Logan tried to sound angry, but Max could hear the grin in his voice. "But still, be careful. Meet me here around 8:30 tonight, I'll have everything ready to go. He wants to meet at 9."  
  
Max nodded, although Logan couldn't see her. "Okay," she confirmed. "I'll see you then." With that she hung up the phone and walked back to grab her stuff at her locker.  
  
Max smiled when she realized Alec had left.  
  
"Let me guess," Original Cindy asked. "No Crash tonight?"  
  
Max's grin immediately fell. She had momentarily forgotten about her plans with OC and the gang. Before she could rush in with her apology, OC jumped in. "Don't worry bout it girl, I know, you got stuff to do."  
  
Original Cindy tried to sound supportive, but Max couldn't help but feel guilty about the slight disappointment in her voice. "You sure?" she asked, almost apologetically.  
  
OC nodded. "Yeah, we understand: you gotta do what ya gotta do."  
  
Max smiled. "Maybe I can hook up with you guys later. This job shouldn't take THAT long."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Max was attempting to break the lock of the old warehouse on 18th street. After realizing the lock was rusted over, and her attempts were pretty much useless, she spotted a window and decided to try her luck with that.  
  
After knocking the window out, Max dove through it and into the building, rolling to her feet safely. "I'm in," she announced over her radio.  
  
Logan, who was in a van about a block away, replied. "Good. He said to meet in the storage area. I pulled an outline of the building; it should be somewhere near the back of the building."  
  
"I'll see what I can find," Max said, taking in the information. Stepping over fallen chairs and other random pieces of furniture, Max saw a large set of double doors. As she pushed them open, her hands wiped off a layer of dust.  
  
"Looks like this place hasn't been used since before the pulse," Max noted as she walked through the doors and into an incredibly large area.  
  
"This is it," Max spoke confidently. "But I don't see anyone."  
  
"He should be there soon," Logan confirmed after checking his watch. "I'm gonna go radio-silent; I don't want this guy to know I don't 100% trust him. Radio me if you need anything, or if something goes wrong though."  
  
Max rolled her eyes at Logan's protectiveness. "Gotcha," she said, and clicked her radio off.  
  
Max stepped farther into the room and began surveying everything around her. The room was two stories high, and both to her right and left against the far walls, were a flight of stairs, leading to a small balcony that wound all the way around the room. The only exits through the room were the one she had just came through, and a small door on the wall across from her.  
  
Max's genetically enhanced hearing heard the man before he entered.  
  
"David Aires?" she asked presumably to the man that entered. He was older, in his fifties or so, with gray hair and a stern expression. His eyes were cold, as though they held many dark secrets.  
  
"Yes," he said simply, with a light nod. He gave her a puzzled look. "I thought I was meeting a contact of Eyes Only's." he said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
Max folded her arms. "You are," she responded. "I'm the contact."  
  
He shook his head. "But I talked with a man on the phone."  
  
".And you're talking to girl now," she finished sarcastically with a fake smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I have places to be, so lets get this as fast as we can. Now, do you have the information?"  
  
"No." he said simply.  
  
"No?" she repeated, placing her hands on her hips angrily. "That's why we're meeting. so you could give Eyes Only the information, REMEMBER?" She stared at him in disbelief, wondering if this guy was incredibly forgetful, or if this was all a trap.  
  
"I'm not here to trade information," he said, taking a slow step towards her, letting his voice trail off. "I'm here to figure out who exactly Eyes Only is, and why he's causing so many problems for SD-6."  
  
As soon as he said this, an African-American man, followed by the girl Max had ran into at the security system headquarters burst through the door. Both held guns, aimed directly at Max.  
  
"Dixon, Sydney, just in time." 'David Aires' said.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. 'I should've known this was a set-up.' she thought to herself.  
  
She flashed the three a sardonic smile. "Figured I'd be seeing you again," she said, nodding towards Sydney.  
  
"Too bad there's no security team to distract us this time," Sydney said as she tossed a third gun to 'David Aires.'  
  
Before Max could shoot out another sarcastic remark, the other man stepped in. "Jack," Dixon said, causing the older man to turn his head in the direction of the voice. "She's wired." He then stepped forward and grabbed the small radio that was clipped to Max's waistband.  
  
"Watch your hands, buddy," she threatened as he grabbed it from her. "Jack? Hmm I thought you said your name was David Aires?.." Max asked sarcastically in a pouty voice.  
  
"You've got two minutes," Jack said, ignoring her complaint, "to tell us everything you know about Eyes Only: including his name and location."  
  
Max tilted her heard. "Sorry to disappoint you guys, but you ain't getting anything outta me," she said, taking a step forward to look Jack in the eye.  
  
"Don't move," he said icily.  
  
"Oh sorry," she said, her voice coated in fake innocence. With that she spun and punched Dixon in the stomach before round-house-kicking the gun out of Sydney's hands. Before she could do anything else, Jack jumped in and shoved his gun against Max's back.  
  
"I said DON'T MOVE," he commanded again, more angrily, not removing the gun.  
  
"Sorry, listening isn't my best skill," Max retaliated sarcastically.  
  
By this time, Sydney had recovered her gun, and both she and Dixon had their guns ready, in case Max were to try anything else.  
  
Jack sighed. "I didn't want to have to resort to this." he said reluctantly. "Dixon, get the syringe."  
  
Dixon nodded and reached into the pocket of his suit to reveal a small box.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "You're gonna drug me? VERY original guys." she commented, trying to think a way out of this situation, or a way to warn Logan to get outta there. But there wasn't exactly a lot she could do with three guns aimed directly at her.  
  
Dixon opened the box, filled the syringe, and passed it over to Sydney.  
  
"I gotta tell ya, guys: I'm a little disappointed. I really thought you guys could be a little more creative than a standard drugging," Max said with a mock dissatisfaction.  
  
As Jack pressed the gun against the side of her head to ensure she wouldn't go anywhere, Sydney shoved the needle into Max's arm.  
  
"Sweet dreams," was the sarcastic voice of Sydney that Max heard before the room started spinning and everything went black. 


	4. The Trouble Begins

"Government Involvement" Chapter 04: The Trouble Begins  
  
Summary: Dark Angel/Alias Crossover  
  
Dark Angel storyline: Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Alias storyline: Mid second-season as well, after "Salvation." Although Irina Derevko probably won't play into the story that much. Sark hasn't come to work for SD-6 yet, though he may enter the storyline later ;)  
  
Alterations.. The year is 2002 (Just pretend Dark Angel was set in that year). The pulse still happened, though the only place that was really affected was Washington: especially Seattle. Seattle is still like a third-world- country, sort of excluded from the rest of the U.S.  
  
Enjoy the story, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
If you want me to e-mail you as soon as the next chapter is up, leave your e-mail address in the review section, or e-mail it to me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
Max woke up groggily, the events that had occurred only a few hours ago, still fresh in her mind. She opened her eyes slowly, to be greeted by a blindingly white room. She was sitting in a chair, and it didn't take long for Max to realize she was chained to it as well. A quick tug on the handcuffs revealed they were too secure for her to break, and unfortunately she hadn't brought along her lock-pick.  
  
Glancing around the room; Max noticed a single door on the wall in front of her. To her left, was a long mirror almost covering the entire length of the wall. It didn't take a genius to recognize this as a red mirror, where people were watching her, though she couldn't see them.  
  
A few feet in front of her, was a small table, with a chair on the other side. It was obvious to Max that this was some form or an interrogation room, and it wouldn't take long for the people on the other side of the mirror to realize she was awake, and send someone in to question her.  
  
Sure enough, a few minutes after waking up, Max's attention was turned towards the door as her previous attacker entered.  
  
"Jack," she said simply as the man entered the room, closing and securing the door behind him.  
  
"Max," he responded, no emotion or feeling to his voice. He took a seat in the chair across from her and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm going to make this as simple as possible. You tell me what I want to know, and you don't get hurt," he explained to her in a simplistic tone of voice.  
  
Max could help but laugh. "I hope you realize you sound like something out of a cheap-budget police-versus-bad-guy movie," she replied in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Jack Bristow opened his mouth to speak, but Max quickly cut him off. "How about I lay it out for you?" she offered confidently. "You guys aren't gonna be able to get any info outta me. Period point blank. You might as well give up now, cuz I'm sure as hell not telling you anything."  
  
Jack stood up and pushed his chair aside. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said icily. "Because here, we have ways of dealing with people like you."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is 'here' anyway?" Max questioned. "If I'm going to be interrogated by some whack agent guys in suits, I'd like to at least know my location."  
  
"That's classified," was Mr. Bristow's monotone reply.  
  
"Classified? Well that's kind of rude: first you drug me up, drag me to your hideaway, and chain me to a chair", Max's voice dripped with sarcasm "and NOW you won't even tell me where I am? Tsk tsk tsk." She shook her head in mock disappointment.  
  
"If I were you, I'd quit playing games and start talking," Jack suggested. "The sooner you enlighten us on who Eyes Only is, the sooner you can get out of here."  
  
Max twisted her body to look into the red mirror, completely ignoring Jack's suggestion. "Ya know, you might think about being a little less obvious. I mean, if you're gonna have your spy-buddies record our conversation, you might as well be a little more secretive about it."  
  
Jack was slightly stunned that she knew it was a red mirror, but didn't allow his surprise to show on his face. In stead he walked around to the other side of the table so he was only a few feet from Max.  
  
"Okay, enough stalling," he said bluntly. He rolled up his sleeves and gave her an icy glare. "I'm going to ask you this one last time: Who is Eyes Only?"  
  
Max grinned and looked up at him innocently. "Don't tell me you'd really hit a poor, defenseless girl just to figure out who some random guy is?" she asked naively.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes to figure out who Eyes Only is," Jack answered matter-of-factly. "He's an enemy of ours, and I'm willing to do anything to figure out who he is. So the answer is yes: I WILL hit you, if I have to resort to that."  
  
"Well then bring it on, buddy," Max edged him on.  
  
That was all it took to set Jack off. He drew back his fist, and sent it flying toward Max's face.  
  
Unfortunately for Jack, he was trying to hit a genetically enhanced soldier with incredibly reflexis, even when tied to a chair. Before Jack's fist hit her, Max's swung her leg up, blocking his arm with her ankle.  
  
Agent Bristow stared at her in disbelief, amazed that she was able to stop him. Max just looked up at him with a smug grin.  
  
Jack quickly regained his composure and pulled back his arm, as Max rested her foot back on the floor.  
  
Before either of them could say anything, a voice crackled over Jack's radio.  
  
"Agent Bristow, Sloane needs to meet with you," the voice said. "It's urgent."  
  
Jack nodded towards the mirror, letting them know he understood and was on his way to meet with his boss. Secretly, he was glad the interruption had occurred. He would have more time to figure out how to deal with Max.  
  
"Don't think it's going to be that easy," he threatened his prisoner as he turned his attention back to her. He then headed back toward the door, out of ideas. If he wasn't going to be able to beat the information out of her, he'd have to resort to more desperate measures. "I'll be back."  
  
With that, he opened the door and the left the room. As Max heard the clicks of the door being locked several times, she smiled to herself.  
  
"Can't wait."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Alec's motorcycle rumbled to a stop outside a run-down apartment complex. He double-checked the address on the side of the building, confirming he was at the right location.  
  
'This is it,' he thought to himself as he quickly ran a hand through his hair, trying to reverse the damage done by the wind on his way here.  
  
He had just climbed off his bike when he heard his cell phone ring.  
  
"Not now." he mumbled aloud as he rolled his eyes. Alec dug through his pockets to find the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" he said hurriedly in an almost angry tone as a greeting.  
  
"Alec? This is Logan," said the panicked voice on the other end.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes again, though it was useless since the other man couldn't see him. "Look, Logan: if you're looking for your girl Max, she isn't here."  
  
"No," Logan cut him off. "There's a problem, I need your help. Get here as fast as you can."  
  
"Whoa, wait a minute," Alec protested defiantly. "I have a date tonight. I'm at the girl's house right now. You can't expect me to drop all my plans and come help you with your little crisis."  
  
Logan's voice was now filled with anger, as well as panic. "Alec. Max got captured by some people that were supposed to be giving us information. Instead, they double-crossed us and took her with them. I need your help getting her out of there."  
  
Alec sighed. "Max can take care of herself," his voice was more serious now. "I'm sure she'll get out of there fine. It's not like we're dealing with Manticore or anything."  
  
Logan bit his tongue to keep from yelling at Alec. This boy did not understand anything!! "No, we're not dealing with Manticore. But we ARE dealing with a similar organization; with more intelligence, allies, and weaponry than Manticore. They don't know who or what she is yet, but my guess is it won't take them very long to figure it out," he calmly tried to explain.  
  
"Logan, I'm sorry and all, but this girl is hot as hell and she's a STRIPPER!! Come on, you know I can't pass that up!" Alec objected once again.  
  
"Alec!!" Logan yelled into the phone. "Can you recall how many times Max has saved your ass, even after you tried to kill her?! You OWE this to her, you can't just let her get killed."  
  
Alec let out an internal sigh. "Fine," he said quietly after a moment's hesitation. "I'll be over as soon as I can."  
  
With that, he flipped his phone closed angrily and jumped back on his bike. Logan was right, as much as Alec didn't want to admit it; Max HAD helped him out in a lot of situations, and he owed it to her.  
  
"It better not take to long to save her ass," he said aloud, his voice drowned by the roar of his engine as he raced down the streets of Seattle. 


	5. History Lesson

"Government Involvement" Chapter 05: History Lesson  
  
Summary: Dark Angel/Alias Crossover  
  
Dark Angel storyline: Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Alias storyline: Mid second-season as well, after "Salvation." Although Irina Derevko probably won't play into the story that much. Sark hasn't come to work for SD-6 yet, though he may enter the storyline later ;)  
  
Alterations.. The year is 2002 (Just pretend Dark Angel was set in that year). The pulse still happened, though the only place that was really affected was Washington: especially Seattle. Seattle is still like a third-world- country, sort of excluded from the rest of the U.S.  
  
Enjoy the story, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
If you want me to e-mail you as soon as the next chapter is up, leave your e-mail address in the review section, or e-mail it to me!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
After exiting the interrogation room, Jack Bristow entered the conference room, where Sloane was waiting for him, along with Sydney and Dixon.  
  
"What's so urgent?" Jack asked inquisitively.  
  
Sloane let out a small sigh. "We have a small problem. I called you three here, because I want you to know this, before we deal with this 'Max' girl anymore."  
  
Jack nodded and took a seat at the table. He noticed a packet of papers was sitting in front of each of the four of them.  
  
Sloane leaned back in his chair. "When our prisoner was drugged and brought here, I had a lab tech take a blood sample as well as scan her fingerprints, so we could try and get some positive identification on her." He began to explain.  
  
"Her picture didn't match any of the profiles that we have, or any in the government records," Dixon added.  
  
Sydney raised her eyebrows. "That's odd." She commented. "Obviously this girl doesn't want us knowing who she is."  
  
Sloane nodded in agreement. "I just got the tests back a few minutes ago," he motioned toward the papers in front of them. "If you read this report, you'll see that her blood is not exactly normal."  
  
Sydney opened up the packet and flipped through the pages. She gave Sloane a puzzled look. "I don't understand," she commented after reading he document.  
  
"This is definitely not normal human DNA," Dixon observed.  
  
"Exactly." Sloane said. "Her DNA is perfect: no junk-DNA at all. We did some research on this, and the results led back to Manticore."  
  
"Manticore?" Jack inquired, the name familiar. "You mean that covert government organization that altered kids DNA and turned them into super- soldiers?"  
  
"I thought that was all myth," Sydney asked incrediculously with a look of disbelief. "Torturing little kids? Forcing them to train and kill? That' CAN'T be for real!"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Jack said in a low tone. "But if this girl is one of these genetically-engineered soldiers, which would explain why she was able to escape so easily back in Seattle."  
  
"I remember reading about Manticore; it said something about all of the x- units having a barcode permanently tattooed on their necks. We can check the girl, and see if she has one," Dixon suggested to the group.  
  
"Wait. What's an x-unit?" Sydney asked naively.  
  
"They were classified into x-units 1-8. There might be more, but no one knows since the building burnt down a couple months ago, and a lot of lives were lost," Jack clarified. "Manticore was on the map as a hospital; so when it burned down no one was able to tell of the horrible experiments that went on there."  
  
"I don't want Max to know that we know she is a Manticore solider, if that's what she really is," Sloane stepped in. "The less she knows, the better. The more we know, the more easily we can manipulate her."  
  
He received three nods from the group; all of them indicating they understood and would keep the information confidential.  
  
"For now, we leave her alone. Let her sit and wait until we figure out how to deal with her," Sloane said as he stood up, indicating they were dismissed.  
  
"Jack, stay for a minute, would you?" Sloane ordered as Sydney and Dixon left the room. "I want to talk to you for a minute."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey," Alec said as he crept up behind Logan after breaking into his apartment.  
  
Logan jumped slightly, startled by the sudden voice in his quiet apartment. He turned around in his chair to look at Alec. "You know, you can just knock and I'll come open the door and let you in," he said sarcastically.  
  
Alec grinned. "I know, but where's the fun in that?" He leaned against the computer desk. "So what's up?"  
  
Logan, who of course was seated at his computer desk, began typing away at his keyboard. "Max went in to meet these guys, and turned off her radio. A couple minutes later I saw a vehicle pull out of the building and take off. I tried to contact her again; but her radio was still off. So I went in after her, only to find this." As he said this last part, he picked up the broken transmitter and tossed it to Alec.  
  
Alec examined it for a few seconds. "Looks like it was stepped on or something," he said. He turned his attention back to Logan. "So do we have any leads or anything? Did you get plates on the vehicle?"  
  
Logan shook his head, "It was too dark. I can only presume they took her to SD-6 headquarters to question her. I bet they'd give anything to figure out who I am."  
  
Alec widened his eyes. "So basically, this whole situation is YOUR fault?" he asked, rather amused at this.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes but dismissed the question. "Luckily, I have a contact on the inside. He's only an engineer, not an agent, so he doesn't have a lot of clearance to get information, but he can figure out what room they're holding her in."  
  
"So we know where SD-6 is located?" Alec asked.  
  
Logan replied with a nod. "There cover-up is a bank. All the agents claim to work at the bank to avoid suspicion. Our only problem will be getting into the building."  
  
Alec smirked. "Logan, come on man: you're forgetting I'm a well-trained soldier her!" he said confidently. "I can break into any building!"  
  
"I know, I know," Logan responded. "But there security is incredible. It'd be a lot safer if we can get you an ID badge and make you look like you fit in."  
  
Alec shrugged. "Whatever, just figure out where she is, and I'll go rescue the damsel in distress."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sydney," Jack said, walking up to his daughter's workstation. "Come with me, I need to show you something."  
  
Sydney nodded and stood up, following her father into one of the conference rooms. Knowing he wanted to talk to her in private, she shut the doors behind them and closed the blinds.  
  
As they sat down at the table, Jack pulled out a small device. It was designed to interfere with all communication transmitters; this way their conversation wouldn't be overheard via bugs.  
  
He clicked the device on and turned to Sydney.  
  
"We need to get Max out of here," Jack said.  
  
Sydney raised her eyebrows at him. "Dad, she's the ENEMY in case you've forgotten."  
  
"I know," he said impatiently. "But Sloane just informed me that Manticore still exists. The building doesn't, but there are people who are searching for all of the transgenics who escaped during the fire and beforehand. To put it bluntly, they're trying to round them up to kill them off."  
  
"That's horrible," Sydney commented.  
  
"It gets worse. Sloane happens to know one of these men who is being hired to find and kill them. His name is Ames White. Sloane wants to turn Max over to White for a price after we get some information from her; he thinks it will be an easy couple of dollars," Jack continued.  
  
"He wants to SELL her?!" Sydney nearly shouted angrily.  
  
"SHH!! Keep your voice down," Jack commanded.  
  
"I can't exactly say I like the girl, after our run-in with her, but we can't let him do that," Sydney finished.  
  
"Exactly, but I have an idea: We need to get Max out of here, but make it look like she escaped. Instead, we'll take her CIA headquarters, where we can talk to her." Jack said.  
  
He paused and took a deep breath. "We're going to have to do this at night, when there are less people around. And we'll probably have to get some help from the CIA, but I think we can make it work. I just have to run everything by Kendall first."  
  
Sydney nodded and looked her father in the eye. "Sounds like a plan." 


	6. Rescues R' Us

"Government Involvement" Chapter 06: Rescues R' Us  
  
Summary: Dark Angel/Alias Crossover  
  
Dark Angel storyline: Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Alias storyline: Mid second-season as well, after "Salvation." Although Irina Derevko probably won't play into the story that much. Sark hasn't come to work for SD-6 yet, though he may enter the storyline later ;)  
  
Alterations.. The year is 2002 (Just pretend Dark Angel was set in that year). The pulse still happened, though the only place that was really affected was Washington: especially Seattle. Seattle is still like a third-world- country, sort of excluded from the rest of the U.S.  
  
Enjoy the story, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
If you want me to e-mail you as soon as the next chapter is up, leave your e-mail address in the review section, or e-mail it to me!  
  
Next Chapter: Not a clue when it will be up!! Within the next few weeks, definitely. But I'm not sure how soon, since I just did three chapters in a matter of two days!! :-D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
Alec checked his watch. Midnight. Time to roll.  
  
After adjusting his I.D. badge, he climbed out of Logan's SUV and walked toward the entrance of Credit Dauphine, less commonly known as SD-6. He swiped the card Logan had given to him and punched in a few numbers. The small light flashed green, and the doors opened to let him through.  
  
Alec rode the elevator to his destinated floor and exited the contraption. He didn't expect to run into very many people; seeing as he doubted anyone would be around this late at night.  
  
As he walked down a short hall, he was approached by a man who was obviously on his way out.  
  
"Working late?" the man asked him with a friendly grin. The man sported an ID badge reading the name 'Marcus Dixon.'  
  
"Just forgot my briefcase," Alec replied with a fake smile, motioning toward the room in front of him. "Why are you still here?"  
  
"Sloane had me doing some research on the girl we captured today," Dixon explained. "It took a lot longer than I expected." He yawned. "Luckily tomorrow is my day off."  
  
Alec nodded. "I guess I'll see you around then," he said. With that, Dixon nodded, a grin still on his face, and proceeded out the door.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Alec made his way to Marshall Flinkman's office. He entered and began searching Flinkman's desk. He soon found what he was looking for.  
  
He pulled out an envelope and opened it to reveal a piece of paper. The paper read:  
  
"There are two men guarding Max in room 293. There's another door in that room that leads to where they're holding her. The ID card I gave you was programmed not to record into the SD-6 log-in server, so they won't know you were ever here."  
  
Alec smiled. "Time to kick some ass," he said aloud.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Everybody ready?" Sydney asked as she pulled on her black stocking cap. She, Jack Bristow, Michael Vaughn, and Eric Weiss were in a parking lot a few blocks from the Credit Dauphine building, getting ready to climb into a van and go rescue Max.  
  
"Wait, can you guys explain the plan again?" Agent Weiss asked from his position of leaning against the van. "I want to make sure I know what I'm doing."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Again? We've gone over this several times, Weiss," he replied, his tone slightly annoyed.  
  
"Give me a break; you organized this bust in less than an hour. Unlike all of you, I'm not some super-agent who is completely ready for this field- mission thing," he answered sarcastically.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn exchanged a small smile.  
  
"Okay, one more time, this is what's going to happen," Sydney began. "You and Vaughn will be going into the building. My dad and I can't in case we're seen by the security cameras, we risk exposure. You two will use this," she paused to pass a code un-scrambler to him, "to break in undetected. From there you'll have to take out two guards with tasers, then set Max free. You'll have to bring back down to where dad and I will be waiting with the van."  
  
She stopped and looked around at the other three. "Everyone got it?"  
  
Vaughn turned to her. "What if this girl puts up of a fight? If she really IS a genetically enhanced soldier; she could easily take me and Weiss out."  
  
"That's why you have this," Jack stepped in to hand Vaughn a taser gun. "The girl's already been knocked out once today, I'm sure she won't mind one more time."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but laugh. "All right guys, let's go," she said and they all then proceeded to pile in the van; Jack driving with Syd in the passenger seat, and Vaughn and Weiss getting their gear ready in the back.  
  
After everyone was situated, Jack started the car and sped off toward Credit Dauphine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max sighed. She'd been sitting chained to her chair for two hours and 23 minutes, according to her genetic abilities. She had discovered that if she used her enhanced eye vision, she could see through the red mirror and into the room where they were watching her.  
  
There were only two men in the room, and they sure didn't seem to be having any more fun than she was. One man yawned, as the other took a sip of coffee.  
  
'How exciting,' Max thought to herself with an internal eye roll. She tugged on her handcuffs; knowing she wouldn't be able to break them. Even if she did, the guys in the room next to her would see and alert the security to come in and drug her up again.  
  
Max contemplated whether it'd be worth it to try and escape now, or if she should wait until she had a better shot. Before she could make a decision, the door to her cell burst open and in walked, none other than, Alec.  
  
"Happy to see me?" he asked with a smug grin on his face as he made his way over to her.  
  
"For once, I can actually answer that question with a 'yes,'" she said lightly as he used his lock-pick to free her of the hand-cuffs.  
  
"Aw Max, come on: you can't even be nice to me when I'm saving your life?" Alec asked with a mock pout.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "I would go that far," she said. "But let's get out of here before they realize that you're here, and I'm not."  
  
Alec stood up and they quickly left the room. Passing through the security room, Max smiled at the two unconscious guards.  
  
"Nice work," she commented to Alec with a grin.  
  
He nodded. "I do what I can," he joked.  
  
The two x-5's bolted down the hallways until they found the fire escape. After rushing down the stairs, Alec used his ID card to get them out of the building.  
  
As the automatic doors opened, Max and Alec stepped into the parking garage, only to find themselves face-to-face with a security team of six men.  
  
"Not so fast," the one standing in front, holding a gun, said as the doors slid shut behind the two.  
  
"We radioed the two agents in the security room to check up on you," he pointed his gun toward Max. "Suspiciously enough, they didn't respond." He paused to look directly into Alec's eyes. "Now we know why."  
  
Max looked at the group in front of them. There were six men, and only two of them were armed, at least as far as she could tell.  
  
Another man stepped forward. "Turn around and drop to your knees," he commanded forcefully.  
  
Max and Alec exchanged a hesitant look, then tentatively obeyed.  
  
"Hands on your head," the same man commanded as he brought out a pair of handcuffs. Once again, Max and Alec slowly obeyed.  
  
The man stepped closer to Max. As soon as he reached up to clamp the handcuffs around Max's wrists, she spun around and punched him in the stomach.  
  
Simultaneously, Alec jumped up and spun around to kick the gun out of the first man's hands. Max jumped to her feet and took her guy out with a clean punch to the face.  
  
"Hold it right there!" the other armed agent brought his gun up to point it at Max and Alec.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that's going to do a whole lot of good," she said sarcastically before kicking the gun out of his arms and into the air. She caught it with ease and had it disarmed in 2.5 seconds.  
  
The five remaining men suddenly tensed up, preparing themselves for a fight.  
  
"Now, this is the part where you guys attack us, and we take out you anonymous henchmen one by one," Alec explained sarcastically. As soon as he said this, the five men came rushing at the two of them.  
  
Alec elbowed one guy in the stomach before kicking another in the chest. He then grabbed their heads and smashed them together, knocking them both out.  
  
Alec grinned smugly at their unconscious bodies. "That's one of my favorite moves," he said to no one in particular.  
  
Meanwhile, Max kicked a guy in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby wall. She then jumped up and performed a spin-kick to knock out another man.  
  
"Three down, two to go," she said with confidence, the adrenaline from the fight getting her pumped up.  
  
The man she had sent into the wall was back, ready for some more ass- kicking. She smiled at him, before giving him an uppercut to the jaw and a left jab to his side.  
  
While Max toyed with her last victim, Alec sent two punches into an agent's stomach and another to the face. One kick later, and the man was out. As the guy slumped to the floor unconscious, Alec turned just in time to see Max take out the last agent with a powerful punch.  
  
Max dusted off her hands and looked at the unconscious men on the ground. "Well that was fun," Max said.  
  
Alec smiled at her. "Too bad they didn't even put up a fight," he complained.  
  
Max and Alec were too busy celebrating to see one of the agents stand up and point a gun at them. Too busy in fact, to notice a large black van pull up behind them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Suddenly, a gunshot pierced the air. Max and Alec whipped around to see the agent slump back to the floor, blood splattered around his arm. A couple hundred feet away stood a black van with the door open, and a man was standing outside of it, the gun still pointed in this direction. He quickly jumped back in the van, the door still wide open.  
  
As soon as Max saw the two people sitting in the front seat, she groaned. "Great, it's Sydney and her pal, Jack," She complained as the van drove a short distance to pull up beside them.  
  
After seeing Alec's puzzled look, she explained. "They work for SD-6; they're two of the people who brought me here."  
  
"Come on!" the Jack called to them from the drivers' seat. "We're here to help you escape."  
  
"We don't NEED your help," Alec said. "But thanks for the offer."  
  
"You do if you want to get out of her alive," Sydney joined in, her voice slightly panicked. "You have to come with us. NOW. Back-up will be here any minute, and they're starting to seal the perimeter. If you want to get of here alive, you'll come with us."  
  
Alec and Max looked at each other, not knowing whether to believe them or not. Suddenly an alarm began sounding, and red lights began to flash.  
  
Sydney and the man in the back of the van both grabbed their ears, startled by the sudden noise.  
  
"See, they know you've escaped," Jack. "We have to go," he repeated.  
  
"Fine, but no guns," Max said as she grabbed the gun from the man in the back and tossed it to the floor.  
  
The guy shrugged. "Fair deal."  
  
With that, the pair of x-5's jumped gracefully into the van. As soon as the door was slammed shut, the van sped off, away from the building.  
  
"So who's the rest of the gang?" Alec asked as the van barreled out of the Credit Dauphine parking garage and onto the street.  
  
"I'm Vaughn," the man who earlier held the gun introduced himself. He motioned to another man sitting in the van, furiously typing on a laptop. "And that's Weiss."  
  
Agent Weiss, wearing a headset, paused a moment to smile at the two genetically enhanced soldiers. "How ya doin?" he said as a greeting, then went back to furiously typing. Unbeknownst to the x-5's, he was alerting CIA headquarters that they had completed the mission and were on their way back.  
  
"That's great, nice to meet you, it's a pleasure, blah blah blah," Max said sarcastically. "You guys can let us out now." She was growing impatient, and wanted to get as far away from Sydney and Jack as possible; she didn't trust them at all.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Jack said from the front seat.  
  
"It will if I have anything to say about it," Alec refuted as he reached for the handle to the door of the van.  
  
Vaughn reached over to block his arm. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he threatened, motioning towards the window. The van was pulling about 90 mph down the empty streets; objects were whirling by, barely recognizable.  
  
Max shrugged. "We'll take our chances," she replied.  
  
Jack then slammed on the breaks, causing the van to screech to an aggressive stop, and for everyone to fly forward.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere, but with us," Jack said.  
  
He then turned around in his seat to face Max and Alec. Without warning, he brought out his taser gun and fired two shots at the x-5's. Max was hit in the arm, and Alec in the chest.  
  
After a few seconds of violent shaking, the two slumped to the floor of the van, unconscious. 


	7. Let the Mind Games Begin

"Government Involvement" Chapter 07: Let the Games Begin  
  
Summary: Dark Angel/Alias Crossover  
  
Dark Angel storyline: Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Alias storyline: Mid second-season as well, after "Salvation." Although Irina Derevko probably won't play into the story that much. Sark hasn't come to work for SD-6 yet, though he may enter the storyline later ;)  
  
Alterations.. The year is 2002 (Just pretend Dark Angel was set in that year). The pulse still happened, though the only place that was really affected was Washington: especially Seattle. Seattle is still like a third-world- country, sort of excluded from the rest of the U.S.  
  
Enjoy the story, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
If you want me to e-mail you as soon as the next chapter is up, leave your e-mail address in the review section, or e-mail it to me!  
  
Next Chapter: Should be up relatively soon. I have idea for where I want this story to go, I'm just trying to piece some stuff together :-D anway, it should be up sometime this week.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Good work guys," was how Kendall addressed Sydney, Jack, Vaughn, and Weiss the next morning at the beginning of the meeting he called after they brought Max and Alec to CIA headquarters.  
  
"I must say I am surprised you were able to pull this together so fast, especially under these circumstances," he continued. "We now have every available agent researching this 'Manticore' place, and the lab technicians are running some blood tests on the two civilians you captured, to see if they really are 'super-soldiers' as you say." He said his last comment almost sarcastically, as though he didn't believe such an idea existed.  
  
"Where are Max and Alec?" Sydney asked. The previous night, Sydney had wanted to stay to interrogate the two, but Kendall had insisted they were not a great threat, and could be dealt with later. After much arguing, Vaughn finally convinced her that she'd only be able to do her best work after going home and getting a good night's sleep. So, reluctantly, she agreed.  
  
"They're of course still in our custody," Jack reassured her. "They were placed in a holding cell, similar to the one your mother is in now."  
  
"They're still unconscious; after we locked them in the cell, they were given a drug to keep them knocked out," Kendall continued. "We don't fully know the extent of their abilities, and we can't risk them trying to escape. Especially since they know who Eyes Only is."  
  
Eyes Only. Sydney had forgotten all about that. She was more interested in the whole genetically enhanced thing. She couldn't tell why, but for some reason Max and her abilities interested her a lot.  
  
"So what's the next move?" Vaughn asked readily. "Jack already interrogated the girl back at SD-6, and she wouldn't say anything."  
  
"Well then let's just make her talk," Weiss joined in.  
  
Kendall nodded. "That's the plan," he sighed. "Until we know more about them, the only thing we can do is try and get them to talk. So, Sydney and Vaughn: you two are going to question the prisoners."  
  
Sydney looked up in surprise. "Me? But I don't usually do the interrogations, I'm not very well trained in that area. It's more my dad's field." she explained.  
  
"Well today it's your field. Jack is going to be busy with a cover-up at SD-6, and Weiss is running the research team. But don't forget, Vaughn will be there to help," Kendall insisted.  
  
Before Sydney could get a chance to argue with him, Kendall dismissed the group and left the room.  
  
As Weiss and Jack filed out the door, Vaughn stood up and looked at Sydney. "You ready to do this?" he asked, compassion in his voice.  
  
Sydney nodded, and forced a smile. "Yeah," she replied. "I don't know what it is, but there's just something about that Max girl." her voice trailed off.  
  
Vaughn grinned. "What? Afraid she'll go super-soldier on you again?"  
  
Sydney's smile was genuine this time. "Not exactly," she joked back as she rose to her feet. "It's. nothing, forget it. Let's just do this."  
  
With that, Sydney and Vaughn left the conference room and headed toward the holding cells.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It didn't take much of the cold water splashing on their face to wake Max and Alec up. It made them incredibly alert, and they were wide awake in seconds.  
  
"What the hell?! Are you trying to drown me?!" Alec yelled in anger, spitting water out of his mouth as he came to. Max groaned inwardly as the water cleared off her face and she noticed Sydney and Vaughn standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh great," Max heard Alec mutter as he too noticed the other people in the room with them. It didn't take Max and Alec long to get over their grogginess and take in their surroundings.  
  
"Ya know, for once I'd like to wake up and NOT be tied to a freakin chair," Max said sarcastically after realizing she and Alec were both confined to their seats with a thick piece of rope.  
  
"Max, remind me to never rescue you again," Alec said to his fellow x-5 as he tugged uselessly on the ropes that bound him. "I shoulda just stuck with my date," he grumbled angrily.  
  
"Get over yourself," Max replied. She wanted to reach out and give him a swift kick to the shin, but the ropes tying her feet to her chair prevented any effort to do so. Max sighed angrily: they had been conscious for less than a minute and she was already annoyed with him.  
  
The four were in a small room, the walls a dull gray color. There was a small table in the middle of the room, with two chairs on either side, facing each other. A standard room for questioning. Max and Alec were sitting next to each other, and Sydney and Vaughn walked to sit opposite them, so they could look at them directly.  
  
"Long time, no see," Sydney used the old cliché with a slight bitterness as she sat down.  
  
Vaughn sent her a 'look.' The last thing they wanted to do was tick them off more so they wouldn't reveal any information. He took a deep breath, then addressed the x-5's in front of him. "You are now in CIA custody. I suggest you cooperate and comply with what we say," he said very formally.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "You can cut it with the technical talk. First things first; what the hell is going on?! First SD-6 locks me up, with the help of Sydney and Jack, and when I escape, here comes the CIA to lock me up, with the help of Sydney and Jack. Care to explain?"  
  
Sydney and Vaughn exchanged a hesitant glance.  
  
"Well," Sydney began reluctantly. She knew it was probably best to just tell the truth so Max and Alec would trust her. It was obvious they weren't dumb; they'd catch on pretty quickly if she was lying.  
  
"I work for both SD-6 and the CIA. Eyes Only's broadcast is right: SD-6 is not a government organization, they're the bad guy."  
  
Alec got a puzzle look on his face. "Then how can you work for both?" he asked. "You work for the government AND the non-government?!"  
  
"She's a double agent, dumbass," Max said, throwing a look his way. "She really works for the CIA, but is undercover at SD-6 to get inside information." She paused to give Sydney a sly look. "Unless it's the other way around."  
  
"You were right the first time," Sydney replied, glad Max understood so she wouldn't have to explain the whole process. "When SD-6 figured out you were a genetically enhanced soldier, Sloane, the director of SD-6, wanted to turn you over to Ames White. But instead, the CIA pulled you into their custody."  
  
Max surpressed a look of disgust when White was mentioned, as she was trying to play innocent.  
  
"Genetic WHAT?" she asked, in fake confusion. "What are you talking about?" her eyes were wide with mock perplexity.  
  
Now it was Vaughn's turn to roll his eyes. "Come on," he said, "We know what you are."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Max continued with a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Don't play dumb," Vaughn said bluntly. "We ran some blood tests and have done some research. If we've guessed correctly, you were in the x-5 unit."  
  
"Damnit," Max grumbled angrily, full of rage. They'd been exposed. These people knew exactly what and who she was. If her hands hadn't been tied behind her back, she would've punched something. She didn't like the idea of being at the mercy of the government.  
  
"Don't worry," Vaughn continued as he noticed her anger, his voice a little more understanding this time. "No one but us knows you're here, and we're not the enemy."  
  
"Not the enemy, huh? Then why are we still tied up!?" Alec jumped in.  
  
Sydney sent him a fake smile. "Safety reasons," she said simply.  
  
"Anyway, we're trying to say that we're on your side here: we just want some information," Vaughn finished calmly.  
  
"Of course you want information. That's all anyone ever wants. Information," Max said bitterly, stating the obvious.  
  
Vaughn took a deep breath, doing his best to not let Max's sarcasm annoy him. "Let's just start with the simple things. Just answer me this: do you both work for Eyes Only?" he asked.  
  
Alec smirked at the man in front of him. "You said you'd done your research," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
Sydney sighed. "Our research doesn't say who you've worked for, we could barely dig anything up on you two, so-" she started to answer for Vaughn, but was cut off.  
  
"That's not what I mean," Alec interjected with an irritated look. "If you know about us being x-5's, then you know that we were taught not to give up information."  
  
"He's right," Max agreed. "We're trained to withstand torture and anything else you throw at us to protect what we know." She tilted her head and flashed them a phony smile. "I hope you can understand."  
  
Vaughn gave the girl an angry look. It was obvious he was getting incredibly irritated at their lack of ability to cooperate.  
  
He jumped to his feet and leaned across the table. "Listen up: if you guys don't tell us what we want to know, we'll-"  
  
"You'll what?" Max interrupted. "You'll drug us up again? Go ahead; I could use another nap." She gave him a daunting look, almost encouraging his anger.  
  
"If you think you can play these mind games with me, you're wrong," Vaughn tried to defend himself.  
  
"Looks like she's doing pretty good to me," Alec jumped in unnecessarily, aware and amused of the rage that had overcome the CIA agent.  
  
Sydney, noticing Vaughn's anger, grabbed him lightly on the arm. She stood up and motioned toward the door with her head. Vaughn, understanding, nodded and the two began to head out the door.  
  
"We'll give you some time to think about this," Sydney said to the two x- 5's before exiting the room.  
  
"Yeah.by that she means they need more time to come up with another plan," Max said sarcastically after the door clicked shut.  
  
Alec agreed with an appreciative laugh. "So how long do you think it'll take us to escape?" he asked his partner in crime.  
  
Max tilted her head as she thought for a second. "I think we can make it out of here within the next four hours," she estimated.  
  
Alec raised his eyebrows. "Four hours?" he repeated, "I'm thinking more like ten." He paused, as an idea darted through his head and a smirk ran across his face. "Care to make this a wager?"  
  
Max smiled. "Of course," she consented immediately. "How does 200 bucks sound?"  
  
"It sounds like I'm going to be 200 dollars richer when you're still trying to annoy the hell out of Vaughn five hours from now," he replied.  
  
"I'd say we should shake on this, but the fact that I can barely move my hands more than a few inches might prevent that from happening," Max added pessimistically.  
  
Alec looked at her with a devilish grin. "Would the lighter in my back pocket help?" he asked slyly.  
  
"You have a lighter?! And you haven't used it to get us out of here yet? What's wrong with you?!?!" Max questioned furiously.  
  
Alec rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember all those classes on tracking and surveillance? In case you haven't noticed: there are two camera's in this room, one in front of us, and one behind us by the door. Neither camera has a microphone on it, so obviously it can't record what we say," he paused to motion towards them as much as he could. "But we're safe to talk because the only bug was on that pen in Vaughn's shirt pocket, and he isn't here right now." He explained this to Max, speaking in a voice as if she were a little kid.  
  
Max was slightly amazed he had caught the camera's, seeing as they were very well concealed. "Oh, I hadn't noticed." she finally replied, letting her voice trail off.  
  
Alec's voice suddenly got a bitter edge to it. "Oh wait, that's right: you and your pals bailed on Manticore before you went through that training," he shot out resentfully.  
  
Max sighed inwardly. "Alec, this is NOT a good time for you to get all dramatic about the escape," she tried to remain calm. "We have more important matters to deal with."  
  
Alec just shook his head and avoided her gaze. He leaned back in his chair, an angry look set on his face.  
  
Max sighed again. "This is going to be a long day." she thought to herself.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Sloane was typing away at his computer when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see who it was, and waved the woman in.  
  
"Here's that phone number you requested, sir," the secretary said as she laid a small piece of paper down on his desk.  
  
Sloane nodded. "Thank you" was the swift phrase of gratitude he gave his employee before dismissing her out of his office.  
  
Arvin Sloane picked up the piece of paper and began to dial the numbers on his telephone. After three rings, a very business-like voice answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" the man asked curtly, in a very serious tone.  
  
"I'm trying to contact a Mr. Ames White," Sloane said into the receiver.  
  
"This is him," was the toneless reply.  
  
"Mr. White, I have a proposition to make with you. . . . " 


	8. Safety Reasons

"Government Involvement" Chapter 08: Safety Reasons  
  
Summary: Dark Angel/Alias Crossover  
  
Dark Angel storyline: Mid Second-season, somewhere around "Love in Vein" - Max burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics, including the extremely-hot-yet- playfully-annoying Alec (*sigh*). The virus is in effect, but it's really not relevant to this storyline.  
  
Alias storyline: Mid second-season as well, after "Salvation." Although Irina Derevko probably won't play into the story that much. Sark hasn't come to work for SD-6 yet, though he may enter the storyline later ;)  
  
Alterations.. The year is 2002 (Just pretend Dark Angel was set in that year). The pulse still happened, though the only place that was really affected was Washington: especially Seattle. Seattle is still like a third-world- country, sort of excluded from the rest of the U.S.  
  
Enjoy the story, and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
If you want me to e-mail you as soon as the next chapter is up, leave your e-mail address in the review section, or e-mail it to me!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
"They're right, you know," Vaughn said as he and Sydney exited the interrogation room and stood in the hall.  
  
Sydney got a puzzle look on her face. "About what?"  
  
Vaughn folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. "About not telling us anything. Our Manticore research confirms that they were trained to withstand torture, among other things. So our methods would be useless."  
  
"Well then we'll just have to outsmart them. We'll use their own talents against them to make them tell us what we want," Sydney replied with a determined look in her eye, though she sounded much more confident that she felt.  
  
"So what are you proposing we do?" Vaughn asked in a hopeful tone, raising his eyebrows in question.  
  
Before Sydney could get a chance to reply, her father walked up to them. "Well that's actually a good idea, Syd," Jack Bristow said. "How do you plan to carry it out?"  
  
Sydney whipped around to face her father. "Dad! Why are you here? I thought you were going to be at SD-6. . . " she let her voice trail off in confusion.  
  
"That's already taken care of. I called Sloane and told them that a family friend was in the hospital, practically on his deathbed, so we were taking the day off to go visit him. Agent Weiss is making up the file as we speak, in case they decide to check our alibi," Jack explained in his usual, unexpressive manner.  
  
"Good, that will buy us some time here," Sydney said.  
  
"There's more," Jack continued, his voice impending a pessimistic tone. "When I told Sloane that we wouldn't be able to help retrieve the x-5, he told me not to worry, and that he had some 'people' coming in. I checked with Marshall, and he told me that none of the other SD blocks were called in to help us. So I can only assume the worst. . . " he finished.  
  
Vaughn stood up straight. "You mean you think he called that Ames White guy?"  
  
Jack nodded grimly. "So we have to move fast."  
  
"That's the problem," Sydney stepped in. "We can't get Max and Alec to talk. It's basically encoded in their DNA to not tell us ANYTHING!"  
  
"Then come on," he put his arm on the handle to the door of the interrogation room. "Let's make them talk then."  
________________________________________________________________________  
Max was running through possible escape plans in her head while she and Alec sat in silence, when the door to the their room was thrown open and in walked Sydney and Vaughn. . . followed by the infamous Jack Bristow.  
  
A smirk decorated Max's face, as she was ready to have some more fun with these guys. "Back so soon?" she asked.  
  
Ignoring her comment, Jack leaned across the table and looked the girl directly in the eye. "The fun and games are over," he said in a commanding voice. "You guys are going to tell us what we want to know, and NOW."  
  
Max tilted her head and gave him an antagonizing look. "Hmm yeah, Syd and Vaughn already tried that approach. It's not gonna work with you either. Sorry, Jack," she answered, emphasizing his name for effect.  
  
"Could you stop being sarcastic for just ONE SECOND?!" Sydney asked, her voice growing angry.  
  
Max shrugged. "It's in the genes," she replied as sardonically as she could to the girl, looking her directly in the eye.  
  
Jack turned to his daughter. "Syd, I've got this under control," he confirmed before turning back to the two x-5's that were seated in front of him.  
  
Max and Alec gave each other a knowing look. This was going to be fun  
  
Their former argument was momentarily forgotten as Jack addressed the two. "I have a deal to make with you," Jack began. He paused to see their reactions.  
  
Alec nodded. "We're listening," he said simply, his voice devoid of any sarcasm or acrimony for once.  
  
He took a deep breath, then continued. "You tell us who Eyes Only is, and who works for him, and we'll make sure Ames White and anyone else quits hunting you transgenics down."  
  
Alec raised his eyebrows. "How do you figure you can pull that off?"  
  
Jack gave the younger man a small smile. "We have our ways," was his simple answer.  
  
"And what if we don't agree to this?" Max inquired.  
  
"Then we turn you over to White and his men, and he can continue hunting down the rest of the x-5's." he replied immediately.  
  
Max shook her head with a knowingly look. "I call your bluff," she accused. "The CIA wouldn't do that."  
  
Jack shrugged as though he didn't care. "Go ahead and doubt us. If you don't mind Ames White killing you, then so be it."  
  
"He's not as big of a threat to us as you think," Max continued, now unsure whether he was trying to deceive them or not. "We've both dealt with him several times before."  
  
Alec turned to his fellow x-5. "Max, maybe we should just tell them," he proposed quietly. He quickly continued after her expression turned to one of pure anger. "I mean, think about it: all we have to do is tell them some shit about Eyes Only, and they get White off our back. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me."  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Max asked disbelievingly. "Even if they do get rid of White for us, another bad guy is just going to take his place. And we can't just put Eyes Only in danger like that. Who knows what these people will do to him!"  
  
Before Alec had a chance to refute that, Sydney stepped in, interrupting their fight. "He wouldn't be in any danger," she said to the two. "The CIA just wants to enlist his help in a very important mission of ours."  
  
As soon as she finished her sentence, Vaughn stepped up to her. "Syd! We're not supposed to tell them that!"  
  
"I know. . . but it's the only way they're going to understand why we want to know the identity of Eyes Only," she explained, turning to him. "If they think we want to hurt him, they'll never reveal who he is."  
  
"She's right," Jack added. "They at least have the right to know what we want with him."  
  
Unaware that all eyes were on her, Max sighed inwardly, unsure of what she should do. The last thing she wanted to do was cooperate with these people; they could be playing here again, setting her up for another trap. How could she be sure that they weren't going to send out a team to kill Logan as soon as they revealed that he was Eyes Only?  
  
As they were all waiting for Max to come up with an answer, the silence was broken by the shrill sound of a cell phone ringing.  
  
"It's mine," Jack said, digging through his pockets before finding and flipping open his phone. He turned his back to them as he began to talk. "Hello? . . . yes, I am right now . . . All right, I'll be there in a few minutes." With that he hung up his phone and turned back to the group.  
  
"Kendall needs to meet with me in the conference room," He addressed Sydney and Vaughn. He motioned with his head towards Max and Alec. "Can you guys handle them on your own?"  
  
Vaughn nodded confidently. "We've got the situation under control," he confirmed.  
  
As soon as Jack exited the room, Max sent Vaughn a pouty look. "Is that all we are to you? Just a 'situation?'" she asked in mock hurt.  
  
"Max," Alec reprimanded. "This is up to you. . . . you know the guy better than I do, so this is your call." He smirked. "Though I think at this rate, I'll end up winning that bet of ours."  
  
Max rolled her eyes at his comment. "Well I'm not deciding anything or saying anything else until you guys untie the both of us," she complained, the tightness of the rope starting to cut into her wrists.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn exchanged a hesitant look.  
  
Before Vaughn could talk her out of it, Sydney walked to stand behind Max. She quickly began to untie the ropes that held Max to the chair.  
  
"Syd we can't . . . " Vaughn began, but knew it was no use: Sydney was going to win this argument. Instead of refuting it, he let out a heavy sigh, then began to aid her by untying Alec.  
  
As soon as the x-5's were untied, they jumped to their feet. Max rubbed her wrists where the ropes had chafed her skin.  
  
"One more thing. . . " Alec said walking over to one of the walls. He reached up and grabbed the small camera from its place and threw it to the ground, smashing it. As he did this, Max jumped up to grab the other one on the opposite wall.  
  
She drew back her arm to throw it to the ground, but Vaughn grabbed her wrist. "What do you think you're doing?!" he asked her angrily.  
  
"Making sure you guys don't have anymore of us on tape than we can afford," she replied before yanking her arm out of his grasp. She then tossed the camera to Alec, who forced it to meet the same fate as the other one had.  
  
Max was relieved to see that the pen which held the microphone was no longer in Vaughn's shirt pocket, so, unless Alec detected anymore bugs, they were safe.  
  
Stepping over the debris of broken security cameras, Alec smirked at Sydney. "Safety reasons," he quoted her from earlier, using the same tone of voice.  
  
"Look we're not gonna try anything," Max comforted, seeing the looks on Sydney and Vaughn's faces. "We just don't want to risk any more exposure."  
  
"Whatever, let's just get down to business," Sydney said with a shake of her head as she sat down in the chair she previously occupied.  
  
Vaughn, Max, and Alec all followed suit and took a seat, with Alec propping his feet up on the table and leaning back in his chair.  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to speak, but Max saw this and cut her off. "Before you demand that I decide whether we should tell you who Eyes Only is or be tossed into White's custody, I have a proposition of my OWN to make," Max said, resting her arms on the table.  
  
Vaughn raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh really? And what's that?" he asked, almost skeptically.  
  
"You said you needed Eyes Only's assistance in a mission of yours. If that's what you guys are looking for, Alec and I will help you in place of Eyes Only. We can steal whatever it is you need to steal, or destroy whatever it is you need to destroy," she proposed. "We do most of his field work anyway, so you'd be getting the same deal."  
  
Upon hearing this idea, Sydney and Vaughn turned to face each other.  
  
"What do you think?" Sydney asked her handler.  
  
Vaughn paused for a moment, thinking. "It sounds like a good plan to me. . . they don't have to turn over their friend, but we still get the help we want."  
  
Sydney lowered her voice, trying to speak so that only Vaughn could hear her, though her attempts were useless. "How do we know we can trust them?"  
  
"Well we haven't tried to kill either of you yet. . . that's a good sign, right?" Alec piped up in response to her question. His remark was only met with a round of eye rolls from everyone.  
  
Shaking his head, Vaughn turned his attention back on Sydney. "We can check everything with Kendal, he can make sure proper measures are taken to ensure that they do what they're supposed to," he reassured her.  
  
Vaughn's speech seeming to comfort her, Sydney nodded and once again rose to her feet. "Then it's a deal," she said, sticking out her hand to Max, "You're aid and assistance in trade for your freedom from the CIA and White."  
  
Max pushed her chair back and stood. "Deal," she said as she shook Sydney's hand.  
  
After releasing Sydney's hand from her own, Max leaned forward across the table so that she was face to face with the CIA agent.  
  
"But I wanna make one thing clear," she said in a very serious tone, narrowing her eyes. "If you backstab me again, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you myself." 


End file.
